The present invention relates to an expandable front cargo rack mountable to an all terrain vehicle that incorporates a hoist mast used to lift, field dress, skin and load harvested deer sized game animal carcasses.
While in the field, hunters immediately field dress, or gut, an animal carcass in order to prevent the meat from spoiling. To field dress an animal carcass the hunter typically hangs the animal carcass to allow the animal""s body cavity to drain and cool. Normally, a gambrel and some rope are used to hang the carcass from a convenient tree. However, when hunting in brush, scrubland, cropland, or swampy areas, a convenient tree that can support the weight of a deer-sized animal carcass may not be available. For these reasons, hoists have been developed that attach to the hunter""s vehicle. However, these hoists are adapted for use with dual-purpose vehicles that must be capable of traveling on paved roads as well as traveling off road. Such vehicles have limited mobility and must be left a considerable distance from the actual site where the animal is harvested. For this reason, the dressed animal must be dragged a considerable distance through rough terrain. As appreciated, dragging a large animal is quite a physical burden on the hunter. In addition, dragging the animal can lead to contamination of the meat and damage the hide or trophy head. Further, the time required for dragging the animal delays the draining and cooling of the carcass, which can lead to spoilage.
Therefore, it would be desirable for hunters to have a game hoist that is available at the actual hunting site. Further, a device to aid the hunter in transporting the animal carcass from the hunting site, without adding to the contamination of the meat, or damaging the hide or trophy head, would be beneficial.
One aspect of the present invention is a game hoist and carrier for mounting to and all-terrain vehicle having an electric winch. The game hoist and carrier comprises a rack having expandable sides for transporting game from a hunting site. A hoist mast is mounted to the rack, and a vertical support shaft is attached to the rack for stabilizing the game hoist and carrier above a surface during the lifting of an animal carcass.
Another aspect of the present invention is a gambrel for suspending an animal carcass above a surface. The gambrel comprises a first ring and a first wire rope affixed to the first ring. The wire rope having two lengths, each of the lengths depending from the first ring. A cross bar having a selectively adjustable width, the bar being attached to the lengths of the first wire rope and in combination therewith forming an adjustable loop at each end of said bar.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a sling for suspending an animal carcass above a surface. The sling comprises a ring and a plurality of wire ropes attached thereto, each of the wire ropes extending from the ring and terminating in an adjustable noose.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.